The Varia's new member
by MewBean
Summary: When Xanxus sends out a request for a new cloud guardian the ninth sends three candidates, but one is different from the rest. As the Varai tries to scare them out with there torturous training What happens when he is not what the Varia expects? What happens when this he turns out to be a she? What happens when they start to get attached to her? OC X Varia? OC x Bel? OC x Xanxus?
1. Coming Candidates

**Mew Bean: So this idea has been on my mind for a while so I finally made up my mind to wright/type it out. I AM NOT ABANDONIG MY OTHER STORY! I have been having bad writers block with the current chapter and thought a new story might help. And since I have recently been watching KHR I have a new obsession with the Varia. So here we go!**

**(~*~)**

Bel was walking down the hall to his bosses courters. He and the other Varia members had recently been called to discuss an important madder. What was the important matter about? The blond genius only had two ideas. It was either a new plane for the boss to be the head of the Vongola family and take the rings from those brats or some new important mission from the ninth.

With a big cheshire grin on his face, Bel continued on his way until he heard the usual sound of the loud commander.

"VOIIIII! How dare you, you stupide Boss! You should have at least told us so we could prepare first!"

***CRASH***

Bel peeked his head in the busy room to see Squalo surrounded by pieces of a shattered wine rain guardian had his hair soaking wet. The boss was sitting in his comfy red velvet chair, one hand holding a wine glass, the other on the arm rest. He had a folder sitting in his lap. Next to him stood the loyal lighting guardian, Levi.

"Oh, poor Squ-chan~." Came the voice of the flamboyantly gay Varia member, Lussuria. He was currently sitting on the red velvet couch laying against the wall. "But you shouldn't have questioned Bossu's choice."

"Stupid shark." The frog commented in his usual monotone voice. He was leaning on the armrest of the velvet couch, the opposite side Lassuria was sitting on.

Just by seeing that frog Bel instantly stuck his hand in his pocket to retrieve the custom made knifes. With ine swift movement of his wrist, three polished, sharpened knives flew through the room and made a direct hit in the frog's hat.

Appearing not to be hurt, the frog turned toward Bel.

"Bel-senpai, why are you so slow? Even that Shark made it here before you." The frogs comment earnd him another two knifes to his back.

"VOIIII! Don't get me involved it your brats' fight!" Squalo said as he dried his hair with a small towel. He pointed his sword to Bel in a threatening way. "But the frog has a point, you missed the beginning of the meeting you damn brat!"

Bel chuckled. "Shishishi. I'm not late, a Prince is never late. You all started early." Bel sat on one of the red velvet chairs by a small table where some wine sat.

"Whatever you say, Fake Prince." The frog commented as he held the knives that were previously embedded in his clothes and skin. One at a time he bent them and threw them in the trash. Five knives went flying in the air and replaced the knives that the frog had pulled out.

Bel was about to make a snarky comment when he heard the sound of glass braking.

"VOOIIIII! WHAT THE HELL! WHY'D YOU THROW IT AT ME DAMN BOSS!" Squalo, once again his hair was soaked and the shards of a wine glass littered the floor and his clothes.

"Shut up Trash!" Xanxus now sat with an annoy expression. He reached down to his lap and grabbed the yellow folder. He threw it on the coffee table that lay in front of him. "This came from the ninth last night." Xanxus leaned over and opened the folder, spreading the contents out on the table.

All the Varia members became very curious and got up to gathering around the table. The folder had the ninths seal on it so this had to be serious, right? There were three packets inside the folder. Two had a picture and below had a name, age, flame, and other additional information. The last had no picture and only age, flame and a tid-bit of additional information. A sticky note was attached saying 'This was all that was given.'

"VOI! What the hell is this supposed to mean?!" Squalo questioned as he pointed to the packets.

Xanxus narrowed his eyes at the rain guardian. "I requested an order for another Gola Mosca. That Trash sent these three as candidates for our Cloud guardian position."

As he said that, all of the Varia looked at the packets to see that under all the flames they said cloud. Except for the last one. It _did_ say cloud, but it also said something else that was crossed out so much it was no longer readable.

"What exactly does this mean Bossu?" Lussuria asked.

"It means that these three pieces of trash will be coming here for one week. On each day they will train with us so we can evaluate their skills." The Varia boss explained to his guardians.

Bel's wicked grin expanded. "And if an… 'accident' accurse?" The blond asked as he played with his polished knives.

Xanxus let a smirk grace his face as his eyes darkened. "Then I guess they can't be our cloud guardian."

"So when are these new cuties arriving?" Lussuria asked. "I hope I have time to prepare."

"They should be arriving tomorrow morning, if not by noon." Xanxus said as Levi refilled his wine glass. "Now all of you Trash get the hell out."

All of the Varia pilled out of the room. Most likely going to prepare for tomorrow.

Xanxus, now alone it he room, took a sip of the wine and looked at the last packet that held the least information about one of the candidates.

"This should be entertaining."

**(~*~)**

**Please let me know what you think, this is my first KHR story. Also, as you can see I'm not sure if I should call him Fran or Flan, so I just called him frog in this whole chapter. I also didn't give any descriptions because they will be in the next chapter, so will their full names. Also if anyone has any ideas for what one of the candidates should look like, that would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2: The first Arrival

**MewBean: New chapter! New chapter! Thank you, Bloody Angel's Death Rose, for being the first to comment and give that idea! I also remember that I didn't do a disclaimer last chapter so~**

**I do not own KHR. If I did there would be more of the Varia (and its craziness) in it. **

**Warning: Squalo has quite the sailors-tongue in this chapter. **

**(~*~)**

This was it. Today is the day the Varia would have three candidates for their cloud guardian come and stay for one week**. **

_If they don't die first. _Bel thought to himself.

The Varia members were getting ready to greet the three new toys, as Bel liked to call them. The blond prince was currently sitting on the thick concrete railing that ran from the mansion doors to the bottom of the stair case. As usual the prince had his knives folded in his hand like a deck of cards. At this moment he was deciding whether to turn the first arrival into a cactus or a pin cushion. Or perhaps a porcupine?

"Bel-chan~ won't you come in and help us? We need to decide who trains who, which day to train, and sleeping arraignments." Lussuria said, popping out of nowhere.

"Shishishi. That's peasants work."

"VOOIIIIIII!" The front door banged open and the silver haired rain guardian came storming out. "You stupid brat! Come help with this Shitty work!"

"Shishishi. As a prince I should be the first to _welcome_ our guests."

"Oh please. If fake prince is the first to greet them they will be dead before they make it to the top of the stairs." Said Fran as, he too, walked out from behind the huge doors. "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky and give him a roommate that wets the bed." Four of Bel's creepy knives implanted themselves in a perfect line down the frog's right arm.

"Shishishi, Watch it, frog, or I'll slice of your legs and feed them to the toys!" Bel threatened as the vain on his head slowly left.

"Now, now please don't fight. We need to hurry and get ready, right Squ-Chan~?" Lassuria insisted.

"VOII! The fag's right! Hurry up and decide what day you want to train which candidate on and which you want to share a room with!"

Bel snapped his head to the shark. "Shishishi, and what makes you think I'm going to share my room? A genius prince as my self has no need for sharing."

A vain popped out on Squalo's head this time. "VOOIIII! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE A CHOICE?!"

The rain guardian was getting fed-up with all the complaining. Thanks to one of the boss' temper tantrums, the whole floor that had all the guest rooms is undergoing reconstruction. Now three of us will have to share a room with one of the candidates. That f*cking boss would kill all of us if we asked him to share a room. And of course Levi will fallow the boss in his decision and not share his room. (Then again I don't think any of the candidates would WANT to share with that pedo.) Fran doesn't really care since he ignores everyone anyway. And Lussuria volunteered to share. If Bel refuses to share his room then Squalo would get stuck with the last candidate, and he did _not _want to share a room with some loud mouthed brat when that damn boss was sleeping right next door. (A/N Hypocrite.) God only knows what the boss will do to him.

"YOUR SHARING! END OF STORY!" Squalo shouted.

Bel's legendary grin widened. The genius had an idea. "Let's play a game then. The game men have used to settle arguments like this for years. Loser shares their room and winner gets the losers dessert for the week."

Now it was Squalo's turn to grin. He would never back down to a brat. "Deal." Both Squalo and Bel got into position.

_Rock… Paper… Scissors… SHOOT!_

**(~*~)**

It was eight o'clock, the candidates should be arriving any minuet. All the Varia members had completed their preparations. Now they all were sitting on at the top of the concrete steps. Xanxus, sitting in his favorite red velvet chair, was in the middle of the group. To his left were Levi and Fran. Right beside him, Bester, his box weapon sat with his head resting on his thy. To his right was an irritated Squalo, a grinning, shishi-ing Bel, and Lussuria trying to keep them from killing each other. You could obviously tell who won the battle and who would be sharing there room with the leftover candidate.

All of a sudden, the gates to the mansion opened. One of Italy's finest limo company's limos came rolling up to the bottom of the stairs before stopping. A guy around Fran's or Bel's age stepped out of the limos back seat. He had black hair that faded to blue at the tips. He had light gray eyes and pale skin. He had black snake bites under his bottom lip and a cuff around his left ear. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black slacks with black skate shoes. He had a silver chain with a dog tag on it and a silver chain bracelet on each wrist.

The limo driver practically moved like lightning. As if his life was in danger. (He sort of was.) He unloaded the stranger's luggage, jumped in the limo, and race out of the mansions grounds as fast as he could. The Varia, used to civilians' fear of them, paid no mind to the limo or driver. Only to the man walking up the stairs to them.

As he came to the top of the stairs he bowed before the Varia before standing and introducing himself. "Hello. My name is Malcom Antoneo De Vaina. I will be your new cloud guardian." He said with sharp eyes and a smirk.

"Tch, We are aware Trash! But you are only the first of three to arrive." Xanxus stated. He didn't like the cocky confidence Malcom had. "Until the other two pieces of trash arrive you can go wait in the conference room. That's where we will discuss the week's schedule."

Malcom, although didn't show on the outside, was a little surprised. He wasn't exactly used to taking orders, rather giving them. But he would not complain. He was determined to become the Varia's cloud guardian.

**(~*~)**

**Mew Bean: And so the first candidate has arrived! Any thoughts about him? You know what to do, comment, fav, fallow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting is so boring

**MewBean: I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, But be warned, it's kind of boring and short just because it's only explaining the next arrivals. Trust me the next Chapter will be MUCH more enjoyable. Thank you to everyone that fallowed or favorite this story and thanks to Bloody Angel's Death Rose for commenting! **

**(~*~)**

Xanxus had a strange feeling about the first arrival. He looked and seemed like possible Varia material, but could see in his eyes that he was surprised when he was ordered to leave. He would have to learn who's in charge and be as loyal as a dog.

Right now Malcom was sitting in the conference room leaning against the window frame. He wanted to take a look at the competition.

The Varia was lost in thought thinking about whatever came to their head. Truth be told, they were bored. Suddenly they got torn out of their thoughts as the Varia gate opened for the second time that day. A yellow cab rolled to the bottom of the stairs. Once again, the driver seemed to hop out as soon as the cab came to a stop and took out the luggage in the back as fast as he could. The back door to the cab opened. Out of the cab came a figure dressed in baggy jeans and a white hoodie with the hood up. They had on pristine white sneakers on their feet and white fingerless gloves. All that was heard was the screech o the cab tires as it sped to safety.

The Varia watched as the hooded figure carrying three bags make its way up the steps to them. Once at the top the figure walked straight in front of Xanxus and bowed. Xanxus looked the figure up and down before smirking as something interesting caught his eye. But as quick as it came the smirk was gone.

"Leave your bags to the grunts and get your damn ass in the conference room with the other. You're the second to arrive, Trash."

"Fine." The hooded figure said with a strained voice. They wore a frown at the smirk but did as told.

"Hey, Bossu, what time will the last arrived? I'm starting to get sun burn and I don't want skin cancer." Lussuria wined.

"Shut up trash."

"The drag queens right, boss. It's hot and fake prince will kill me if I try taking off this retarded hat." Fran agreed

"Shut up stupid frog." Bel said. "We have our final guest." At his words the gate was just starting to open. A Cherrie red Volkswagen beetle pulled in. Even from their distance the Varia could hear the music blasting through the speakers. Well, mostly the bass, it was up so loud you could feel the vibrations and could barely make out the lyrics of the song. The car parked at the bottom of the steps and the engine cut off. From the driver's seat emerged a girl with pink hair down to her waist. She had on black sun glasses and cherrie red lipstick. Her outfit was a pair of short red shorts and a red tank top that left little to imagination.

"Oh great, a slut. Can she room with me?" Asked Fran. He felt a sharp pain in his back. Surprisingly it wasn't Bel, but Levi. "Hush idiot. The ninth's still watching." He whispered in Fran's ear. (The secret to the Varia's _good behavior_ is reviled!) Levi was right, Fran remembered the boss saying (more like threatening) for them to behave. Why? Simple, the ninth wanted to make sure they didn't kill the candidates on the spot. They have to last at least a day before they are _denied_. So until all have arrived and we can go back inside, safe from camera view, we cannot in anyway misbehave. Or they will pay the consequences and face the wrath of their boss.

The pink haired girl sashayed herself up the steps and gave a sugary sweet smile to the men before her. "So this is the Varia mansion? It's so… Grand." She said staring at the base. She looked to Xanxus. "I'm Karissa Cane."

**(~*~)**

**MewBean: And there you have it. You know what to do, comment, fav, and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4: Roommates!

**MewBean: Finally! I can actually start the story! The past three chapters were more like a long prolog but from this moment on, this story will be awesome, lively, shocking, crazy and possibly romantic! Thank you to all my readers and sorry for the boring and short last chapter. This one should be better.**

**(~*~)**

Xanxus stomped up to his room. He wasn't mad, he was furious. The ninth had sent some prostitute to be his cloud guardian?! He would never let such a slut, much less any girl, join the Varia. Oh yes, he could see that she possesses absolutely no skill that would be useful to him unless in bed. She was definitely NOT Varia quality. There were girls that came before those were either exactly like her, weak sluty prostitute, or they were absolutely psychotic!

That is exactly why he was marching right to his room so he could call up that bastard of an old man and reason for another Gola Mosca. Personally he didn't like the first guy that showed up either. Not because he wasn't Varia material, he actually saw the potential to be part of the Varia in him. It was his attitude he didn't like. He had read his portfolio and done a background check on him. He is another familys heir and respected by the ninth. But the Varia leader saw him just as another spoiled little rich kid. And the last one? Xanxus had no idea what to make of the little twerp. He never even introduced himself.

Finally arriving at his room he marched in and walked to his dark mahogany desk. He saw the portfolio's that were lying on its corner, all bundled in the yellow folder. He grabbed his phone that was setting on the desk and called the ninth.

*Ring*

*Ring*

*Rin-

_*~The person you are trying to reach cannot be reached at this moment. If you would like to leave a message, press 7. _ If you would like to make another call pres-*

Xanxus slammed the phone down.

"Damn that old trash!"

**(~*~)**

"VOOOIIII! TRASH! LISTEN CARFALY BECOUSE WE WILL NOT REPEAT OURSELVES!" Squalo screamed as he stormed into the conference room. Since all the candidates have arrived the Varia, now safe from the ninths cameras, have gone back to their crazy, loud, murderous selves. They were currently glaring at the pink and red slut they walked in with as she walked past them and sat at the conference table, crossing her arms to press her breasts together and seem bigger.

"Hey, sempi," Fran cut in. "Keep yelling like that and they won't be able to hear at all." He said as he pointed to the unknown hooded figure that held their hands over their ears.

Squalo 'hmphed' and carried on in a slightly quieter tone. "Today we will go over the weeks schedule so you better pay attention! First thing are introductions, in case any of you no good brain dead teens were not informed or forgot! I am Superbi Squalo, I am the Varia rain guardian and second in command!" He pointed to Levi with his sword arm. "The freaky guy with the pricings is Leviathan, the lightning guardian." Next was Bel. "The creep with the grin and tiara is Belphegor, he is the storm guardian."

"_Sharkie, _I'm a prince, this is a crown." Bel clarified as he took out his knifes in a threatening way.

Squalo grit his teeth, ignoring him and carrying on, he pointed to Fran. "This emotionless clown with the frog head is Fran, he's our mist guardian." Now Lussuria. "The last with the weird hair is Lussuria, the sun guardian."

Lussuria threw a hand over his chest dramatically. "My hair is not weird!"

"Yes it is." Fran said. Lussuria wore a hurt expression.

A giggle was heard and everyone looked to the one who made it; the hooded figure. "I like it." He said with a small smile. The figure sat the furthest away from the rest, six seats away on Squalos right. Lussuria grinned a thanks.

"What about the boss?" Malcom cut in from his seat, three seats away on Squalos left side.

"He's the sky flame idiot. That's why he is the boss." Said the hooded guy with a bit strained voice, it sounded different than it did a moment ago, more forced.

Malcom glared at the guy in the white hoodie. "I know that. I meant where he is. "Malcom made a good point. Xanxus, the Varia leader, was not present in the room.

'_That damn boss!' _the rain guardian cursed in his head. "The boss has… retired to his courters to finish some important work." Squalo lied. Of course he knew exactly what his boss was doing. He was up in his room complaining about these idiots to the ninth before drinking to his heart's content.

"Now this is what we planned to do. Starting tomorrow one of the Varia Officers will train with each of you, one on one, for three hours. This will continue every day over the week. So prepare yourself for hell!" Squalo grinned dangerously at his 'advice.' "The last one left at the end of the week will be our new cloud guardian. For the rest of today you will settle in with your roommate and-"

"Wait! Roomate?! You're kidding, right?" Said the pink haired girl.

Squalo glared at the girl and she looked away in fear. "Under certain circumstances, all of our guest rooms are undergoing construction! So yes, you will be rooming with one of us!" Squalo growled out.

"This is bull." The pink haired mumbled under her breath.

"VOOOIIII! WE AREN'T HAPY ABOUT IT EATHER SO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Squalo snapped and started swinging his sword at Karissa. He had had enough trying to keep himself under control and this little bitch just pushed him over the limit. It looked like she got the message because she backed as far away as she could from Squalo. She pouted and decided to keep her mouth shut for now.

"Mau~ mau~ Calm down Squ-chan. Remember what boss said." Lussuria put a hand on Squalos shoulder and reminded him of bosses' threat. "The candidates must stay alive at least until tomorrows training~"

"What?!" Karissa shrieked.

"Shishishi, we ARE assassins after all." Bel said, playing with his knives. "We don't like to play with useless trash. Bels statistic grin widened thinking about the peasants reaction to his words. No doubt they'll be worried for their lives.

Bel was right. Karissa was shaking in fear. Although she tried to hide it the best she could. She knew these men could kill her and she knew they would. She didn't want to die!

Malcom was furious. He didn't come here to be called useless, he came to become the cloud guardian, and tomorrow in training he was determined to show just how much he belonged in the Varia. He would definitely not let himself be killed.

"So!" The hooded guy clapped their hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Just what exactly are the sleeping arrangements, if you don't mind? I'm getting tired and would like to take a shower before going to bed." He declared with a smile.

Everyone just stared at him for a moment, as if this mysterious person didn't know they were in a house full of assassins and Squalo's horrific actions of trying to kill the pink haired girl didn't occur. It seemed he had no idea of what Lussuria just said. The Varia basically just said they were going to kill them tomorrow and this person acts as if they didn't care.

"Right." Squalo said in a bit of shock. "Fran, Lussuria, and I have volunteered to share our rooms. So be grateful you little brats! We will be picking who rooms with whom now!"

"Mau mau~ I'll share wi-"

"I call dibs on the blue and black haired dude." Fran cut Lussuria off.

"Fran! That's not fair! I wanted him!" Lussuria wined.

"Oh well. I'm tired so let's go." Fran said as he practically ran out the door with a very confused and disgusted Malcom.

"Fine… Then I'll room with hooded-chan." Lussuria said.

"VOI! Wait!" Squalo butted in. "That means I'll room with that loud mouth!" The rain guardian yelled as he pointed his sword at the pale Karissa. "I should room with the short twerp!"

"HIE! Why?!" the sun guardian wined once again.

"Because if I room with her she will be dead by morning! And that's a promise!" Squalo argued.

Lussuria sighed. "Fine."

Squalo grind. "VOI! Let's go Trash!" He screamed at the hoodie wearing guy. With a small shriek of the figure he grabbed his surprisingly small wrist and pulled them out the door.

Lussuria sighed once again. "And I was so excited to see what was hiding under that hood." He mumbled to himself. He turned to the pinket. She was still frozen from fear. "Come on girly~ let's get you settled in." He said a little depressed. Lussuria only liked cute girls, not this sluty kind.

**(~*~)**

"Uh, Squalo-sama, C-can you please let go of my wrist? I think it might break off."

Squalo quickly dropped the wrist. It was so small compared to his he forgot he was holding it.

"Thank you." The mouth revealed by the hoodie said. Now looking, everything about this person was smaller than him. They were at least a head shorter then him, thats barley Fran's size.

Turning away he continued his way down the hall. He heard the light footsteps fallow behind him. Soon enough he stopped at the second to last door in the big hall way.

"Here. This is my room." He said as he opened the door and walked in. The guy hesitated before stepping in. The room was big and fancy, but at the same time it was kind of plain. Squalo's room was shades of grey. Dark gray bed covers and pillows, dark grey curtains, dark gray marble floor, Light gray walls, light grey wooden desk and a light gray couch. At the side of the couch the figure saw his bags. He walked over and started to pull a few night clothes from the bags.

"Voi! What are you doing!?" Squalo asked in his usual loud voice.

"I told you. I want to take a shower. Remember." The figure said as he gathered the clothes in his hands. "Squalo-sama, is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Tch, down the hall and to the right." He instructed.

"Thank you, Squalo-sama." The hooded person said before walking back out the door.

_This brat!_ Squalo thought to himself. He hated the fact that he had to share his room. It should have been Bel stuck with this twerp, not him! But in all honesty he would gladly keep this quiet twerp then room with that loud mouth slut. Something is just wrong with her. Why did the ninth send her of all people! She obviously has no skill or back bone. Not that the other two have that either.

All this thinking and ranting in his head gave Squalo a headache. He decided he would take a nice cold shower to calm him down before he goes and kills that slut. Grabbing a towel and a pair of night clothes he made his way to the bathrooms.

**(~*~)**

"Peace and quiet at last."

A hand took hold of the shower facet and cranked it all the way on hot as it would go. The bathroom started to quickly fill with steam.

The figure pulled off the hoodie and exposed the body and face underneath to the steam. Dark brown messy curls fell out and spread down a slender back and shoulders. As the hood lifted over the figures head it revealed honey brown eyes. After the hoodie came off, next was the white tank-top. Next the jeans, pulled off to reveal short yet long slender legs. And finally the white lacy underwear and a matching bra. Once all articles of clothing were removed the figure jumped in to the shower and let the hot water rinse her body clean of any dirt or sweat.

**(~*~)**

Squalo was walking down the hall to the showers when he saw a blond brat also heading there with a towel. Bel smiled at his commander.

"Shishishi, Are you taking a shower after me? You better clean the shower drain of your hair after or you might just drown someone." Bel teased.

"Tch! VOI! I'm taking a shower first Trash!" Squalo yelled.

"Not if I get there first!" Bel said before he made a break to the bathroom door.

"VOI! TRASH! GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID BRAT!" Squalo yelled as he began to run after Bel.

The two raced each other down the hall toward the bathroom, all the while cursing at one another. As they ran they didn't see Lussuria and Fran in front of them, also heading to the bathroom with towels. Both storm and rain guardians ran into the sun and mist guardian. All four crashed into the bathroom door and it opened with a loud bang. Steam from the bathroom rushed out into the hallway.

"Ky-"

All four, Bel, Squalo, Fran, and Lussuria looked to the noise. There stood a drenched girl clutching a towel to her chest.

"KKKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

**(~*~)**

**MewBean: And there we go! The figure is revealed! And the Varia members that saw her will probably be dead next chapter! Did anyone see this coming, was it obvious or what. This is my first time writing anything like this and first KHR fic too. Anyway, you know what to do COMMENT! FAV! FALLOW! And I demand at least three comments before I update! =P**


	5. Chapter 5: Who are you? I am me!

"What is the meaning of this, Trash?" Xanxus questioned from his red chair. He was currently sitting at his desk facing his rain, storm, sun, and mist guardian. All were slightly red, some worse than others. Behind them was a girl with damp brown hair and red face. She was wearing pajama pants and a White hoodie with the hood higher than usual; you could see honey brown eyes peeking out from underneath with wavy damp bangs.

Xanxus thought about the previous events that he just witnessed.

_Xanxus was just about to go to bed when he heard a loud scream. At first he thought it was the annoying pinkett so he went to go kill her. But when he got out into the hallway he saw four of his guardians piled against the bathroom door. The blond prince was giggling like mad with a pink hue on his cheeks, Squalo was blushing furiously and had a nose bleed, Frans eyes were wide with shock, and Lussuria was going off about 'what a cute body' and 'I hope will be friends.' After kicking them around a bit they finally came to their senses. All at the same time they started talking and yelling. All Xanxus understood was 'Bathroom', 'Naked', 'Girl in the bathroom', 'Annoying brat.'_

_Xanxus got irritated with their yelling and drew his gun. Immediately his guardians ran for cover. Xanxus figured the pink slut was in the bathroom and tried to seduce his men while they were showering. He fired his gun at the bathroom door and blew the door off the hinges. Smoke erupted from the door way and he heard a girl cough from inside. He was just about to fire into the bathroom when a chain whipped out, raped itself around his gun, and pulled it from his hand before he could pull the trigger._

"_WHAT THE FLIP IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!" A small girl in a white hoodie walked out of the smoke. She was wearing a white hoodie that reached mid-thy and had the hood down. Her hand was on the rim of the hoodie, trying to stretch it to cover more of the slim, pale legs. "As if it wasn't bad enough those frickin' perverts had barged in on me, now I got guns pointed at me!" She grumbled as she unwrapped the chain from Xanxus' gun, inspecting it as she did so._

"_Who the hell are you, Trash?" Xanxus glared at her, annoyed and irritated that she caught him off guard enough to lose his weapon. He was sure the slut would be in the bathroom not this little brat. _

"_I'm Viola Fina Serarosa. But you can call me Violet." She said as he handed the gun back to him._

Looking back at the memory he didn't expect the hoodie wearing girl to be a girl at all. Why the hell would the ninth send two girls? The Varia does not except girls! Especially not this weak fragile one standing before him. Even if she did un-arm him, it was only a lucky shot. He thought it was the slut. If he knew the pink haired slut wasn't the only girl then he wouldn't have lost his weapon. The thought irritated him so much that he couldn't help but glare at her every time he saw her face. But he had to admit he was surprised.

'At least she has some skill up in those sleeves.' He thought.

"That's it. I'm calling the Ninth. I didn't even want one girl, now I have two!?" Xanxus grumbled the last part as he picked up his phone and called the ninth's office number.

_*Ring*_

_*Ring* _

_*Rin-_

_*Hello?*_

"Hey Trash! How could you send brat's to become the Varai's cloud guardian!? I asked for a Gola Mosca and instead I get three stupid, snot nosed, in experienced brats! And what's worse is two of them are girls! One is even a slut! I demand you come pick up your cheap garbage now or I'll blow them two bits as soon as your deadline is over, old Trash!"

The Varia members flinched at their boss' rising temper. They were prepared to bolt the second he snapped. Viola merely covered her ears at the loudness in his voice.

_*Xanxus, calm down. I will not give you a Gola Mosca. You need a real human as a cloud guardian, not some cold machine. And I assure you the girl is not a slut. You'd be amazed at her skill and power.*_

"What about the other girl?"

_*… What are you talking about?* _

"The other little twerpy girl standing in front of me." Xanxus said getting even more annoyed. The glare he sent Violet made her flinch.

_*Xanxus. Don't do anything! I'm coming over.*_

"What the hell are you up to old man!"

_*I don't know whats going on. There should only be one girl.*_

With that, Xanxus slammed down the phone and pulled out both his guns, aiming for Violet. The rest of the Varia members ran out as fast as they could, not wanting to get ANOTHER injury from the bosses temper.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Xanxus screamed.

Violet flinched before narrowing her eyes. "I told you. I'm Vio-"

_***BAM* **_

Violet jumped out of the way just in time.

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOUR NAME!" Xanxus yelled. "Who sent you!" bullet after bullet was sent at Violet. All were avoided by the young teen.

"But that's who I am!" She screeched back, barley keeping her head on her shoulders as a bullet passed by. Deciding she couldn't keep dogging the attacks that seemed to increase in speed and power, he pulled the right sleeve of the hoodie up. The thin chain wrapped around her wrist to her elbow fell loosely off her arm. Aiming for the gun in Xanxus' right hand, he quickly wiped the chain forward like a whip. It wrapped around the gun once more but before she could pull it out of his hands he pulled his gun back, sending her flying forward towards him.

"DID YOU THINK THAT WAS GONNA WORK A SECOND TIME!? YOU INSIGNIFICANT SCUM!" He shouted in her face as he griped her neck and pushed her into the wall beside him, cutting off most of her air supply. "Now, who are you and why are you here!?"

Violet grabbed the huge hand that was holding her up desperately trying to claw it off to sooth her aching lungs that were deprived of fresh air. "..I-I t-..tol-ld.. y-ou.." She struggled out. The lack of oxegen was getting to her, her head was feeling heavy and she was getting dizzy. She had to get out of this soon or she'll be killed.

She swung her knee up to hit his most venerable parts. Seeing this coming, Xanxus backed away to save himself from something that would be excruciatingly painful. Violet fell to the floor gasping for air. The click of a gun made her look back up to Xanxus. Who was still pointing a gun at her head with a glare that could kill.

"I ..*_huff_*.. didn't want.. *_huff_*..to do this *_huff_* But…" Violet reached behind her and pulled out a box that, and as Xanxus would hate to admit, caught him off guard. It looked nothing like he had ever seen. The box was black with a silvery-purple lining and strange design.

She picked up her hand that bared two rings. The first was a cloud ring, but the second had the same strange design as the box. She brought both to the box.

Xanxus had to cover his eyes from the brightness the box was imitating. When it died down stainding in front of him was a fox about as big as Bester. The fox itself was black with a purple flame around it.

'_That's it!" _Xanxus thought._ "I'm gonna kill this twerp!"_

All of a sudden, the fox grew another foot taller.

"You must really not like me." Violet said as she came to stand next to the beast, now fully recovered. She lightly stroked the fur on its back. Xanxus now realized how short the girl was, the fox came to about his waist, and she was barley taller than the fox!

"YOU LITTLE PICE OF SCUM!" He yelled. The fox grew slightly.

"I'd be careful if I was you." Violet said. "The stronger you blood lust is, the stronger and more powerful my Douren gets." She stops stroking the beast. "And judging by his size, you want me deader than a door nail and six-_**TEEN**_- feet under."

Xanxus glared. "Trash! You refuse to answer my questions and instead fight back!"

This time violet glared back. "Okay, _first_ of all I _did_ answer you! You just refuse to believe me! And _second_, _YOU_ attacked ME!"

Xanxus, fed up with talking and being talked back to by a twerp, raised his guns wonce more.

The fox barred its sharp teeth and growled.

(~*~)

All the Varia were currently hiding down the hall. They could hear everything; the screaming, the yelling, the banging, the… Growls? That was a new one. None of them were expecting to find any remains of the cute (but pathetically weak) girl after words. Each member had ideas of the horrid actions that were taking place in their boss' office.

_***KNOCK-KNOCK***_

The sun guardian ran to the door. Opening it he was surprised to see the ninth.

"Where is Xanxus!?" He asked urgently.


End file.
